Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a configurable arm for mounting a camera.
Description Of The Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. In order to allow for the safe use of cameras in such environments, the cameras can be secured to camera mounts, which in turn can be secured to, for example, sports equipment, vehicles, or a user. Traditional camera mounts (e.g., camera housings) are designed to be attached to a user's body or to objects on the user's person or in physical proximity to the user. In such configurations, the camera is frequently in close physical proximity to the user, thus limiting the user's maneuverability in handling the camera and limiting the camera's field of view. In some instances, when a user wishes to hold the camera while maintaining a minimum separation from the camera, the user may mount the camera on a rigid mounting pole. However, a rigid camera mounting pole provides the user with limited maneuverability when handling the camera, and often result in the pole being visible within captured images.